Neji Can't Have Him
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Neji has been obsessed with Lee for years; but, believing Lee safe from temptation of others, had never acted upon it. Now, Neji shows his true colors as he sees first hand that Lee was never safe from tempation, because Gaara has always been there.
1. The maddening truth that breaks me

I cannot believe this. The fates are damning me to a fate worse than hell. So much worse than death. Oh, so, so much worse... He was once nothing more but a boy with a pipe dream to me. Than he had grown to be one of my allies. Now, he is my desire. A desire that I could not drag into my arms. A desire that would have shamed my family, a desire that would have killed the respect I had worked so hard for... Yet, he had always been beyond my reach, hadn't he? Once, we had been rivals, and he would proud fully claim me as his friend. That was how I had wished it to be, content in the knowledge that he would not find another. That only I saw what made him truly remarkable. Sakura had never wanted him, and I had been sure that that was the only person he would ever wish for. He would never had settled for another, I had known this. Now, the destiny I had planned for myself, without him by my side, shatters around me.

Why was he with him? Why was my most secret passion crying out in pleasure created by that man? That monster of a beast that had once tried to break him? why was he so pleasured by what that thing was doing to him? I could hear his pleas for more where I stood. Watching, almost against my will. Watching, because I know I will never see my most dark wish exposed in such ways. Exposed in such ways that is not meant for me, but for another. In such a way that I had dreamed night after night that would be meant for me. Despite knowing upon wakening that it shall never be. And fury dances upon my spine and paints my cheeks red with it. Why am I not the one touching him?

"G-Gaara! Pl-eeeaaaasse! I can-ah hah!-not hold onnnn any long- long- oooohhhh."

No, I am not hearing this. He is not screaming a name that is not my own. Even knowing he would never had been screaming my name, I had believed that he would be screaming no one else's. Now, I am proven wrong. So horribly wrong in my mislead beliefs.

A monster had seen through that horribly scarred shell of his, and seen that soul that burns so brightly. A monster is possessing him. A monster is making him scream. And it is not even in pain that he screams. And it is not for me he screams either. If I could, I would kill him. I would kill him for making every dream I had ever had all that less satisfying in this moment. Of making me feel filthy for every time I had watched him for just that moment longer. It makes me feel like the lowest of specimens to know...that I was defeated by this monster.

There must be something wrong here. It is not possible that he would do such a thing willingly, would he? Gaara is a man who is used to receiving what he wanted. There are so many things that they could have been done to make this moment so. How could this be if not unwilling? He is too sweet, he is too loving. He is so many things that this monster is undeserving of. Why does Gaara have him?

"Lee, cum with me."

"Oooohhh, G-GAARA!! I LOVE YOU-OU!!!"

No, this is not happening! Lee is not loving this thing! I can not accept his words, they cannot be true! Is my destiny that frayed? Am I truly cursed? I watch as Lee falls off of his mounted position and lands beside that monster. Gaara catches him and drags Lee over himself. I cannot believe this. Destiny has tied these two together? It is not possible.

I watch as they kiss again. Something unfurls inside of me as I gaze upon this. As I watch their tongues dance together and their eyes close in bliss, I feel the disgust rise in me. Lee would allow himself to be touched by this thing. I am lucky to have ridden myself of this childish crush with him. I am glad for these two to find each other. Fate would have cursed any other coupling.

So, why do I feel this? It shakes my entire body and blurs my vision. It opens a thousand of non-existent cuts all over my skin and screams out in pain that I know can be seen upon my face. I must compose myself. I must lie to myself and say that this is for the best. If I believe otherwise, that will only hurt me more. Any more pain could kill me right now, of that I am sure.

As I watch those two actually cuddle, something I had never before even thought could be possible for the demon-ridden creature, I force myself to believe that this is for the best. I turn and walk away. I wonder to myself why it is raining only on me, because the ground to either of my sides is dry. I wonder because I can feel it fall down my cheeks. Why is the world around me spinning? Speeding past me at an incredible speed. I am a Hyuuga, I do not run away. I am a Hyuuga, I do not cry.

---- Change of P.O.V. ----(Gaara P.O.V.)

Lee, I am never capable of telling you what is pounding away in this red organ others refer to as a heart. I had once promised myself that I would love only myself, and I have yet to break that. Because what I feel when you are near is so much stronger than that petty vision. We fight each other, we fuck each other, we protect each other. We would kill each other if that were for the best. I know you would, Lee. I also know that you would follow after me, believing in that naive way of yours that we will be going to the same place and knowing that I do not wish to be alone. You are so selfless. I know that I would kill you, but I would not be able to follow soon after. I know that is what you would want. You know me so well, I sometimes have the feeling that maybe you read my mind.

I know that I wish for no other to gaze upon your body. Your modesty is pleasing when others have eyes upon you. Alone, you should be naked and waiting for me. It would be most pleasing if your legs were spread apart, your tight entrance already lubed, that way I could slide inside of you. I know that is even more pleasing when I can lube you myself. Fucking and making love are so different from one another and I could do both to you all night and day. Being a Kage had never been so bothersome as it is when it drags me from our bed and away into public where I can not see your sweet ass. I always want you, yet, I always need you.

Those nights that you are too sore or too wounded, there is nothing but to lie beside you and listen to you speak. I touch you and you touch me and laugh gently into my ears. Three years later, you still blush where there is no one but me watching you. I cannot understand such a human reaction, even more confusing when all I do is ask you what you would have wished for me to do to you if we could have had sex. Those days when we are forced into public, you walk beside me and eat with me. I do not understand what you have against cow tongue. It is a delicacy, unlike your curry. That was a good spoon that went into the garbage because the spice you require to make your dish was too much for it.

Yes, we love and I hate, but you forgive. We have sex and make love and fuck. I claim you constantly, marking you as my territory. You are mine, mine in every way. Your body, your mind, your blood. We have bonded all of them together. You claim that we have even blended our souls together. I believe that is impossible, seeing as I have no such thing. But I allow you to live in your own little world of disbelief. I know that you would forgive me for anything. I could attempt to kill you...again. If I were too ,again, be unsuccessful, you would forgive me. But I know that there are things that are unforgivable even to you. Such as harming your friends and family. I had once harmed your friends and wished your family dead, but I am here, with you on me, me in you. I know that you had only forgiven me for that because it was an order as well as the fact that I was unstable. You understand orders, and know what had caused my temporary insanity. But this, I know, would be different. This, I know, you would never be able to forgive me for.

I know that I cannot kill your teammate. I know that you would cry and demand a match and would fight till you yourself was dead if I ever moved to harm him. You do not love him like you love me. But he was your rival, a man you had worked hard to prove yourself against. Even though he is watching you fuck yourself on my cock, I know that you would stand between us and order me to stand down even though I am a kage and you a shinobi. You would never allow me to end his pitiful life. So, instead, I force myself deeper, you are so tight, and it burns my entire being. It scorches my skin and squeezes my organs and I know that neither of us will last much longer. You are so far gone, you do not even realize that we are being watched. You cry out for more, you beg for an end. He can hear you. And that brings me even closer to you, wanting myself all over you. I want him to know that he can never have you. That only I can mate with you in such ways.

I make our end sudden, with one last ratic shove into your tight ass and one last tug on your length, you come all over our chests. You scream one last time.

"Oooohhh, G-GAARA!! I LOVE YOU-OU!!!"

Then you are nothing but putty as you slide away from me. And I come within you, my essence sputtering into you. The fire that had engulfed me becomes an inferno, so encompassing, I stop breathing. I choke on that fire, my arms grabbing you and holding you to keep myself within this world that suddenly seems unreal compared to the one I am currently in. Than it is out, like a candle being snuffed out, leaving a relieving coolness behind. I hold you here still. Devouring your mouth as you attempt to steal my breathe again. It becomes a most pleasant battle until you release yourself to finally fall into that slumber which is always elusive to me.

He is gone, do you think I should follow him? Assure myself that I will never have to anger you by killing him? I will kill him if I feel he is a threat to you, Lee. I know that you would challenge my authority if I were to ever tell you so. But it is the truth, his eyes have gazed enough upon your body that is only meant for my eyes. I can name on one hand any others that have seen you in such condition and that was only for medical reasons. Otherwise, I would have had to visit them. I know you wish for me to kill no one for merely gazing upon you, and you would be terrified of me if you knew what I thought of every person who ever touched you.

Your teammate is no different. Watching you fall asleep, I know that there is only one course of action to take. When you sleep, it is just like any other activity you attend: full of unneeded energy and concentration. I know you are asleep because I stroke you hair and suddenly your hand is there, you face slack except for your eyebrows which show the slightest tension. Your hand slides away as you subconciencly realize who is touching you. Gods, you are something inhuman, Lee. Something that can only belong to one person. You are much too loyal to allow another to have you after you had already been claimed.

It is simple, the act of dressing. I do not look behind me as I leave the kage rooms stationed in your home village. The Fire Country may be my ally, but I can trust you alone to be there when I turn around, so I do not bother. Following the chakra flow left behind is only slightly more difficult. I can taste his tears on the wind and they excite me. He cried over his loss, Lee. But that is also dangerous. I had seen you cry once, afterwards you had come to the decision to fix what was wrong and had done so with such strength and speed that my ANBU had been left in your dust. You have yet to tell me what had been wrong.

Lee, he is sobbing. He sits there, pitiful sounds being ripped from his throat as he gazes up at the moon. You had always said that no one had loved you before I had. Looking at him, I know that that was a lie. I had only been first to reach you. His reach had come up short. A predatory enjoyment entangles the sand within the gourd and make the grains dance within its cage. My enemy has forfeited. My prey is helpless and I am free to attack. But, Lee, you would not wish for me too do as I wish to this imbecile, do you? A prodigy, they call him. Where had that lie came from? Had he not seen this coming? Even Naruto has accepted our relationship. But, this broken being before me is not displeasing.

Ah, he stops sobbing the moment my sand sounds. I can actually see the veil that falls across him, hiding his pain. He stands in a fluid motion and I can almost smile with how fake his calm is. I know that he is not as collected as he wishes me to believe. He turns to me as if he had known that I had seen his moment of weakness. For animals such as I, that moment was enough. This man shall never have you, Lee. You had helped me discover what it is to share everything, and I will not give you up so easily.

"Hm, so you leave him so easily to track me down, Kazekage? I am sure that he would hate to wake alone..."

I feel no need to reply to such tactless words. I know that you shall not wake alone. I will be there before then, you will never be alone as long as I can reach you.

"The one who is truly not a ninja and the one who is truly not a human. Fate has tied you two together for obvious reasons, you are deserving of each other."

His denial of our act together is annoying. I know that I can no longer be classified as human. But you are most certainly a ninja. No civilian or other imbecile could defeat me as often as you do.

"I hope that destiny shines upon your coupling. You will need it when Lee suddenly realizes the horrible mistake he has made. No one can truly love a monster, Kazekage, not even Lee."

It is so difficult not to kill him. He is begging for death to take him away. You would find this preposterous, but I know that he is doing this purposefully. He wants you to hate me. He wants me to pay for having you, for binding you to me. He knows that the greatest way to do so is to have me attack him and create life-threatening damage. I know by those sickeningly pale eyes that he would die to have you hate me. I can tell because of how dim they are. Not prideful or snubbing as they usually are. My sand begins their dance again. My prey is trapped and will indeed chew off his own leg to escape. It is always most interesting when they will not accept their defeat. I know better than to kill him, because I do not wish to fight you on such matters such as me killing one of those close to you.

"I can only thank the Gods that two men cannot reproduce. It would be a disastrous event and the whelp would have to be put down like a filthy mutt. I am sure that Lee would die bringing into this world. Just. Like. Your. Mother."

Lee, why is it this filth is not dead yet? Why can you not forgive me for killing this freak as you would forgive me for showing up for our spars late. I settle for a different tactic. I will not use force against this man, that is exactly what he wants. I will only threaten him. And it will work better than any attack on him could ever wish too.

"Lee does not know."

Just like a snake, I had poisoned this man. I can feel his body temperature drop and hear his breathe rattle. I would enjoy to see others gaze upon their favorite prodigy now.

"How do you think he would react? If I were to tell him all you had just told him?"

I know that I wouldn't, as long as you did not ask. There was no point in bringing up misguided words to win this war. But, I also see no point in lying. Should he challenge me on my threat, I will act on it. Should he call me a bluff, you will know all by morning and when you question this man, I shall be there to watch, just as he had watched. I shall be there when you run to my side, confused and hurt. I do not like hurting you, but I will not allow this thing to do so behind your back. I know that you are strong enough to take these sort of things.

He trembles, and my greatest desire is to strike now. End this pitiful spite and leave only blood behind me. But I am not that boy anymore, and the clawing need in me will continue to go unanswered. It is only the roaring in my head that I feel the need to give into. He is so weak in this moment that the veil that had fallen upon him before is shredding itself. It feeds my sadistic side. It stabilizes that part of me created by years of caring for the Suna people and of having Lee and caring for friends.

"You passed up your chance to have Lee, to know his heat. I made no such mistake. I have him now, and I will never release him. If you wish to have any place in his mind, you will know what to say to him and what not to. You will recognize that he is mine."

Seeing no more reason to be around this man anymore, I jutsu away. Reappearing in our room, I know I have won. You continue to sleep, unaware of the small battle that had just occurred for you. That would startle you, wouldn't it? To know that you had been fought over. Precious Lee, so unused to admiration and always wishing for it. I will always admire you, Lee.

Slipping out of clothes are as simple as sliding into them. There is that brief moment where your body moves to protect you and then it recognizes me. It is alive as you sleep and curls around me as possessively as I hold onto you. You push your face into my red locks and then stop all movement, still asleep. Your body is limp, knowing that I am here to defend you. Always here for you.

Should I tell the Hyuuga that we do plan to have a child? That there is an experiment that your kage has dragged you into and you had agreed? No, I will not tell him. He shall find out soon enough. I will not allow his prediction to come true. I am the Kazekage, and my word is law. Law states that you can never leave me, Lee. You had better had studied that law till it was imprinted in your mind.


	2. This encounter was doomed from the start

(Gaara P.O.V.)

Why do you bring us together? It is clear that we cannot stand each other's presence, yet you force these gatherings anyway. It is not even your idiot Sensei that sits across from me at this moment, oh no. It is Pretty Boy. Pretty Boy which is at this moment staring at you adamantly. Tell him to stop, or I will...Lee, there are only so many times I will hold myself back from killing him. Do not turn around to go to the kitchen again...he should not be staring at your ass. That is MY ass, my property. Do not smile for him either.*sigh* I had once believed that you could read my mind, Lee; now I know that was merely my imagination. Hn, his look of jealousy and pain is not all that revolting so, yes, kissing me was a good move. You are striving to prove me wrong again.

"Yosh! My eternal rival and most special person in the same room! Heheheh, this shall be a most wonderful dinner! I shall be right back with the ham."

I wait till you are far enough away to not hear what I am going to say. It is a stroke of genius that had the kitchen placed in the west wing of the Kage home where the cooks sleep and the dining room closer to the front door near the east wing. Architecture has never made more sense.

"I will not repeat myself to you. You will refrain from staring at my lover so openly."

It has been 9 months since he had watched you and I having sex. 9 months since he had discovered that you are mine and shall never be his. 9 months since the last time he has ever had any contact with you. Now he is back, and he has yet to tell me why.

He flinches at the term I use for you. You are my lover, my companion, my friend, my confident, my partner...my Lee. He is nothing to me, but you are nearly everything. He can not keep going on with the false assumption that he may have a second chance with you. It disgusts me that he exploits your low self-esteem. If you knew how beautiful you are, you would believe me when I tell you that I am not the only one who has need of you. My naive Lee, if only you could see his expression now, you would believe me.

His face has a red flush to it and his pale eyes are attempting to stare me down. No one has successfully outstare me, not even you when you attempt to have a staring contest. I do not know why you feel the need to feel such childish games, but you do...Lee, this man is dangerous. I can see it in the sudden calm and smug aura that surrounds him now. He knows something that I don't. I think it may be able to hurt you, because it is knowledge that burns in his eyes.

"I am here in Suna for specific reasons. The Hokage has ordered me to retrieve Lee so that him and I may execute a mission...in the Cloud country. It will only be us two for two months evacuating a high-ranked officer situated there. We have been given enough coins for one room at five different stops along the way. That is, if they are cheap enough. We may have to share a bed...I am sure you understand, Kazekage. Lee will be in very good hands, I can assure you of that."

The Cloud country...That is beyond the Fire country, that is much beyond the safety zone I had set out for you. Yes, I have had to release you for solo and group missions even further than that, some even across the Sea. But you will be alone with this boy. With how he speaks, what he has planned for you is as subtle as you are with your love. I trust you, Lee, I trust you in ways I do not trust my siblings. But I do not trust him. He is your eternal rival, Lee, and you have yet to defeat him. If one is desperate enough, he is willing to do anything. Lee, this is all your fault for not realizing just how unique you are. Now I may very well have to kill this boy and you will never be able to look at me the same. The leer he gives me does not help him live.

I know that this is different from when I had first told him that he can not have you. His eyes are not blank as he angers me, such as last time. This time, he is depending on you presence to keep him safe. This time, he is not willing to die to have you hate me. He wishes to live, so that he may have you. I shall never allow him to do so, Lee. You are mine, and I do not share what is mine.

Lee, I can never be sorry for defending you, but I can only hope you come to understand why I do these things. I know you will never be comfortable with the enjoyment I get from killing those that have harmed me. It is not in you to hate or be vengeful. You forgive and defend. Allow me to be the darkness to your light, that way people know just how truly bright you are, and just how far my shadows entangle you.

As the imbecile chokes and sputters as life is squeezed from his limbs, I can not help but be smug. He thought he was going to have another chance with you. He thought he was going to have you. He thought wrong. He looks so surprised that I would attack him with you only being yards away. You may not be able to hear that far, but I know you can feel the excess chakra and the crashes as my sand moved over the table, collapsing plates and silverware. I move my hand up, focusing. Now is the moment, before he attempts to escape to desert coffin him. I would love to watch him struggle, to see the realization that he can not defeat me and therefore never be strong enough for you. But, despite him being pathetic, he is still strong. A struggle would give you enough time to come back and stop me, allowing this garbage to survive long enough to-

The sand explodes outward from your rival. I know without even seeing you yet that you had come to the rescue of your teammate. I know because of the sudden wind lash from behind me as you had speeded by and the sudden crumbling noise as your momentum is stopped by the wall. The sand clears instantly. I can never promise not to intentionally harm you. Sometimes that is the only way to talk sense into you and other times, you wish for me to intentionally harm you. But this is not either of those times. I had known that, given the chance, you would do this. Move against me because you can not understand why your rival must die. In this moment of having you stare at me with absolute fury and hurt, your eyes snap and flicker as if black flames feed them. I can almost wish we are not about to have to settle this like shinobi and just move on to the makeup sex...or maybe just a mad fuck. But this is serious, I know it is. I know that you would not even think to touch me with pleasure right now. Everything can come later. This comes now.

"Gaara, what are you doing!? Why are you trying to kill Neji-kun? Gaara, are we not passed this? Why would you do such a thing?!"

"You are not going with him to the Cloud country with him."

The confusion and hurt on your face increases. Behind you, Pretty Boy is attempting to stand with a number of broken bones. None of them are shattered, I never had the chance to get that far. You are honestly too fast, aren't you? He falls back down a slight sound of pain, drawing your attention away from our fight. I would rather we be fighting than you reaching out to touch him. Asking him if he is all right.

"Do not touch him, Lee."

"Wh-what!? He is my friend, Gaara! He needs medical assistance. I must get him to the hospital immediately! I can not believe that you would do such a thing behind my back. Gaara, why were you trying to kill him?!"

"..."

"...?"

"...Ah, I see. You do not have a reason. Gaara, I am taking Neji-kun to the hospital. While I am gone, I want you to think carefully of what you are going to say when I return. I do not stand for people randomly harming my special people, Gaara. You know that."

The last words you speak to me are spoken so softly. It sounds almost as if you are giving up on me, but that is not possible. You have never given up on anything. I know that you love me, you would not be able to leave me so easily. Fight me, I knew that we would have an explosive argument, possibly months of anger, but do not be so calm. You are not calm when it comes to having one close to you harmed. You eyes...they're veiled. You are not showing me the truth, you are hiding your emotions. You promised me you would never hide your emotions, you never lie! Are you truly so broken over this that you will break your promise? Damn it, Lee! I will deal with your anger, your ignorance, your naive perspective on the subject, but I will not deal with you hiding from me!

I wait till you are just pass me, already beginning to speed up with him in your arms. I can almost feel his triumph. Maybe he was expecting me to attack him. If that is true, than I fell right into his trap; it is the worst mistake I have made in five years.

"I have a reason, Lee. You wouldn't believe it."

He doesn't pause in his retreat. But I know that he is thinking about that. He will come back home and ask me what I meant. That I am his most special person despite everything and that he would believe me. He can not be upset with me that he would deny me his predictability.

*Time Skip-it is 7 hours later is it-Skip Time*

(Lee P.O.V.)

'I love him, I love him not.' Another petal of the proscenia falls to the ground. 'I love him, I love him not.' Another yet gently soars down to join the rest. 'I love him, I love him not.' A green stem is all that is left of the desert flower and I hold it in my bandaged hands. It is a beautiful flower, is it not? Considered a winter flower because it will only bloom at night where the temperature are near freezing. I once owned a proscenia, but it was too warm in my apartment and never bloomed. It wasn't till I moved here to live with Gaara-...Gaara...

Is it possibly my fault? Neji-kun is my rival, my friend! He has never actually spoken to Gaara before beyond taking missions from Suna. Is it my connection between the two? No, I can not go blaming myself. But...I am so confused and...hurt...pained. I am lost in this tide of unyouthful feelings. I should be angry with Gaara, shouldn't I? I had been when I had walked in and seen him about to Sabaku Kyuu Neji-kun, but then...but then...

It sickens me that I was relieved. Why would I be relieved? Neji-kun was -is- my friend! But...Gaara had said that I could not go to Cloud country with Neji-kun. That was when I felt the true horror. The thought that had gone trough my head was: 'Thank the Gods'. Why would I be grateful that I could not go on a mission with my eternal rival? I should have been furious that I could not go with him, I have not spoken to him in nearly a year! It would have been lovely to catch up and ask him if he had yet found his most special person and how Hinata-San was doing as leader of the Hyuuga Clan. But the thought of being alone with Neji, for any amount of time, had made chills dance upon my spine. Instinct tells me that I can not trust him.

It was a feeling I had gotten while walking in Konoha those times that I would visit. Everyone would tell me that Neji-kun is home, but I could never find him. Yet, I could feel him, and it was...tensing. Why Neji-kun would not reveal himself, why I felt like something hunted and hated, I did not know. I had believed that, maybe, I had hurt his feelings, and had attempted to corner him to apologize. I had never managed to do so. Today-no, yesterday, seeing as it is past midnight- I had thought that I had been forgiven for whatever I had done to upset him. He had surely seemed happy to see me. But that feeling had remained: As if he was continuing to attempt to capture me. If Gaara had not been there, I am not sure if I would have been able to accept Neji-kun's company. It makes me feel absurd that I would wish for protection against my own teammate, but..., my instincts have never before mislead me. My body has moved on its own accord three times during Neji's visit to distance myself from him. Something about him now is much different from when we were younger.

'I have a reason, Lee, but you wouldn't believe it.' It makes me feel like a traitor to my team, but I believe I could. The Neji I know was possibly a little rude and aristocratic at times, but the fear he left in me tonight is something all together different. What would Gai-Sensei do? Would he follow his instinct or his loyalty? My heart is telling me that I must find Gaara, hold him close and not let go till Neji-kun is gone and I feel safe once again. That part of me that was built out of my own will and strength tells me to stand alone and face my fears, that I can overcome this as I have everything else in my way. That part of me that is loyal demands that I return to the hospital and wait with Neji-kun, despite it being past 3 in the morning. I can not follow my loyalty on this, my instincts and will to survive are so much stronger now than they have ever been before. I could endure days of torture and death itself if that is what it took to defend my most special people! But what if the person you feel you must protect yourself from is the one who should be watching your back?

*Sigh* I am so confused. I can not make sense of what is going on. I wish Gaara was here, with his calm silence and pale beauty. I always feel better with Gaara around, he loves me in ways that others would have never believed possible and he is my other half. As terrible as it is to love someone more than another, he is definitely one of my two most, most special people. He and Gai-Sensei. *Sigh* If both of them were here at this moment, it would be disastrous. Gaara has never told me why he can not stand Gai-Sensei's youthful ways and he claims that Gai-Sensei has a grudge against him. He is so odd like that, to believe that Gai-Sensei could ever hold a grudge or be against my most special person. It would be disastrous, but it would make me feel better. Even if they began fighting the moment they were in range of each other, I would instantly be cheered up. They are both so precious to me, and there is no possible way to be upset with them nearby.

But, there lies another problem. Why am I not upset with Gaara? He nearly killed Neji-kun! Had I not intervened, a war would begin because Gaara had taken the laws of the alliance and snapped them in half. Yes, Neji-kun has been frightful lately, but I should still be angry!...Shouldn't I? It is a human life that was almost snuffed out and Gaara wouldn't even give me a reason, why is that? Ah, he said I wouldn't believe it. I would still like to hear it, I need a reason! I need to make sense of this all! I need to have Gaara here, comforting me in that straightforward, almost painful way of his. It is not as comforting as it is humiliating, but the fact that he tries to make me feel better is all that truly matters.

I should be furious with him. Even if he is my most special person, even if he is my everything; loyalty should come first. Neji-kun is of Konoha and so am I aside of being a diplomat in Suna. He should come first, punishment should be set out and ways to avoid breaking the alliance should be argued. I should no longer be here. I should have sent a message to Lady Tsunade telling her every detail of what had happened immediately after placing Neji-kun in the hospital. I should be before his door making sure that no second attempt is tried on his life. I should not be lying here, nearly frozen from the cold night and the dried sweat and crusty blood on my body. It is soothing to train when you are upset. It is painful to lose all sense of time and limits when you are breaking down the middle. I had lost myself in training. Without even realizing it, I had trained three times my normal rate in only three hours before collapsing. Now I lie here, only a stretch of an arm away from a proscenia plant. Suna is nowhere in sight and I cannot even begin to attempt to find it again. I am not on the path that is usually set out for those on their way to Suna. Land marks for the most keen of eyes are usually set out or else you must have the desert memorized or be lost in the desert till you die or are found. I do not have the desert memorized, though I have tried to do so.

It is not as if I could merely stand and try to find my way back either. I am much too tired, emotionally and physically to make the trip. I am wary of what I will here Gaara say to me upon my return...if he will say anything to me. I am expected to be angry at him. Why can I not be angry at him? Why am I so grateful for what he did? Many bones in Neji-kun's body are broken right now. Not enough to kill him or anything permanent. But enough that he will not be going on that mission, which means that I shall not have to be alone with him. Maybe...Gaara knew that Neji-kun made me uneasy? Is it possible that he was not attempting to kill him but I merely walked in at the wrong time? It is still unacceptable that he would do such a heinous thing to my rival! But...isn't it not a better way to look at it than my most special person merely deciding to randomly kill my rival? *sigh* I wish I could stop thinking. If only for a moment so that I may clear my mind and look at this rightfully...

"I would not have disturbed you had you decided to clear your mind. You could have done so closer to Suna. At least close enough that you could not get lost."

As my breathe catches in my throat, I tilt my head backwards so that I could view my lover. Why is he dressed in battle gear- Oh right, I am supposed to be absolutely furious with him and demand a match. I seem to be forgetting that a lot tonight. It is not as if I could even if I wished too. I am well known for surpassing my limit and nearly killing myself on many different occasions in my progress to become great enough to make my Sensei proud and protect Gaara as he protects me...but I am can not stand to begin with. I stare up at him hopelessly. From here, he looks almost as if he is upside down...

"...I did not notice that I had moved so far until too late..."

Unable to look at him and think at the rate I was going, I turn away to stare up at the stars again and gently graze my fingers over the last petals not blown away by the near-nonexistent wind. Now that Gaara was here, I wished he were gone again. I was wrong when I believed that his presence would be soothing, it only hurts me. I should be angry with him, I should be yelling at him and demanding my freedom back to Konoha. But I love him too much to do the last and to do the first two...I do not have the energy for it.

Now that I am aware, I feel more than hear Gaara as he moves to stand beside my fallen form. He says nothing and I am torn between wanted him to say something or leave. Please, someone help me make sense of this...

"He wants you. Despite your belief that I am the only one who needs you, he does as well. 9 months ago, while visiting Konoha, he was there while we were having intercourse. That is when he discovered that you and I are lovers. Yesterday, he spoke of your mission with him to the Cloud country that would take 2 months. He insinuated that there may be only one bed for you both to sleep on at some of your resting spots. I trust you, Lee, but I do not trust him. You may not be capable of believing it, but he is desperate, Lee. I saw it in his eyes. He not only wants you, he is obsessed with you. That is why I was trying to kill him."

'And the truth shall set you free'. Had someone once said that? This truth was painful. Gaara had been attempting to kill Neji-kun. But it also explained why I have been unsettled with him around. Why would Neji-kun want me? Why-wait a minute! I should be defending his honor! Neji-kun would never rape another person, much less a teammate! We are only rivals, that has been clear ever since he ever accepted me as another shinobi! Gaara should never have tried to kill him! And wait, Neji-kun watched Gaara and I making love?! How had I not known this!? Why was I not freaking out?!

"...Lee, what is wrong?"

"There are many things wrong right now, Gaara. You have tried to kill my teammate and are accusing him of-"

"This goes deeper than that. If you were truly upset about that, you would have told me so when I first got here...You know something I don't. Something is upsetting you and it is not that I tried to kill your teammate."

"...*sigh*...I am upset that...I am grateful that you would try to kill him...That is so wrong! He is my teammate! My rival and close friend, I should not be weary of him! Despite the feeling of him being a danger to me, I should have dealt with it myself instead of moving closer to you for protection! For me to have been relieved when I heard that Neji-kun and I would not be going on that mission together, that is...despicable!...But, what you say explains a...few different things."

When an almost deadly silence follows my words, I can feel the chill that has captured even my bones. Funny, I had not realized I was so cold before. Shivers race across my skin and shake my stomach. I think I may throw up now...

"...Why did you not tell me? We are not to lie to each other, right? So why would you not tell me that you felt threatened by him? I could have told your Hokage to change your partner or give you a different mission! Why are you so stubborn in bearing these things alone? Aren't I your most special person, damnit! You don't hide these things from me!"

I stare at him, slightly mystified. Then a little hurt. Maybe I should had gone to him, but I hadn't. I could handle these things myself, Gaara can not be there to defend me always! That is my job, not his! He is the Kazekage, responsible for hundreds of lives! I can not always add to that burden for every little thing...But what if our roles were reversed? The thought makes me wince. I would be as explosive as Gaara is now, maybe more so. I could see why it would hurt so much...

"I...I am sorry. I had never thought of how you would feel about it, and, well, he is my teammate. I should be able to handle this alone. Maybe if I had told you, you wouldn't have been so drastic."

"...Is it that simple for you, Lee? To blame everything on yourself? Yes, it would have been your fault for never realizing just how tantalizing you are. But it is also his fault for attempting to steal you from me. You are supposed to be furious with me right now, Lee. It is not meant to be the other way around."

"...I can't stand...and I am really cold. And everything still makes no sense....Gaara, why am I not upset with you? Why can I not be angry with you about this? Neji-k-...Why does it not feel right anymore to be so familiar with him? Gaara, I...I am so confused...about everything."

Gaara moves closer to me and I stare up at him. Behind him, the moon is full and brilliant. It has occurred to me before that Gaara is much like the moon. pale and untouchable. Beautiful and strong, depended upon by an uncountable amount of people. If he is the moon, what am I? Am I his sun or a star among millions of others? Could I be described as the earth? He picks me up and I have no strength to demand that he put me down. That is, if I were not so tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Usually, I would never allow him to take away valuable training time. I have even raced his transportation jutsu to see if I am faster. As it turns out, I am not; and that is what makes this even more unbearable. We will be home so much sooner than I will be able to handle at this moment. Uh, I feel so weak! I am Rock Lee, the Second Beautiful Green Beast bloomed twice! But...I do not want to be back in the streets of Suna or surrounded by walls, not yet.

When Gaara merely sits back down, my body situated in his lap, I am somewhat surprised and mostly grateful. I had thought that we would be returning home... It does not matter. I grip onto him with what energy I have left and don't let go. My face makes a nose dive into his abdomen and I attempt to hide there. Everything is confusing me right now, maybe it is best if I do not look...

"...Gaara?...Thank you."

"You have nothing to be grateful for. You are freezing, how long have you been lying here?"

"...I think...Well, I trained for three hours, so...Maybe-"

"You are this exhausted after only three hours of training? What did you do to yourself?"

"Gaara?...I still love you..."

(Gaara P.O.V.)

...And you fall asleep. Leaving those last words whisper through my mind as sheer exhaustion knocks you unconscious. I move a hand to tangle in your hair, it is slick with dried sweat. I move my hand to circle your neck, testing your reflexes. Your body remains unmoving. You muscle memory has saved you and others on many occasions, but now it isn't reacting at all. Lee, whatever will I do with you?

I continue to sit here, one arm braced around you to keep your limp body from slipping away. As I study the full moon that had once enraged me, I think about how similar I am to it. Cold and surrounded by darkness. Pinpoints of reason and doubt my only companion. Untouchable. You are so different from me, Lee. You are the Sun; warm and life giving. You dry away the tears and smile down on everyone. You dispel that darkness and burn the brightest. You are my Sun, and if you did not need me right now, I would be going to destroy the obstruction blocking your light. I doubt he has guards at his door, this is my territory. With what you have told me, I should have taken action 9 months ago. I should have never had believed that he was no danger.

Lee, why are you so difficult? You should now be able to believe me when I tell you that everyone does want you.

No, I will not kill him this time around. It is foolish to allow him to escape a second time, perhaps suicidal. But trying to kill him once has placed you in this dark oppression. As ill as it makes me feel, I will have to let him live. For now, keeping you warm is the first task to accomplish. You are freezing, I can feel it through your spandex. Next is letting you know that it is not strange to be grateful that a man was nearly killed when it is the same man that drove your instincts into action. Third is helping you heal, and, fourth is bringing you back to me. You will never retreat from me again, Lee. I cannot allow it.


	3. This must end one way or the other

-Flashback-Time is two weeks earlier is Time-backFlash (Lee P.O.V.)

"I can't believe this! Gaara has saved this village before, as often as he has protected Suna. Those idiots, what do they know? And did you see Pretty Boy's face when they suggested that Gaara lose his position?"

I am too tired to reply with the usual swift speed to Temari-kun's rant. Kankuro-kun answers for me, bless his youthful flame...

"Like the cat that got the bird. That slick bastard must think he's got us just as bad. No way in hell he can win this. Hey! Lee, you okay? Ya know we're gonna win this, right? They can't seriously sack Gaara for something like this. I doubt your kage will let them keep you away from him either. Think she believes in your 'teen romance'. Not as hard as she pretends to be."

I smile, albeit a very tired smile, for Kankuro-kun. Of course we shall win this. With determination and drive, anything could be defeated...I turn away and begin walking down a familiar path down to our old training grounds. Such good memories...

"Hey, Lee! Where ya goin'?"

It is nice of Kankuro-kun to be concerned for me. I turn to him and answer honestly about heading to the training grounds. With a final wave, he and Temari-kun turn away. They are giving me time to clear my head, and I thank them. I desperately need to think about...everything.

It was surprising, when I told Gai-Sensei and Tenten-Kun about my fighting on the side of my most special person instead of on Neji-San's side. I had expected them to be angry at me for being so disloyal. Couldn't Neji-San be considered my family? Blood is thicker than water...though Neji-San and I are not related by blood...and water is so precious in Suna. But still, to have them react so positive, as if they were hoping that that would be the course of action I would take. Gai-Sensei and Tenten-Kun have been behind me on this the entire time. I cannot understand why, it would have been fine with me if they chose neutral ground so that they would not have to fight Neji-San and myself. I would have understood, should they have decided to support Neji-San. But they didn't, they have stood by my decision. I am truly gifted with knowing the greatest of people, aren't I?

Gaara would be here with me, right now, right here. I know he would be!...But his elders had refused to let him leave safe ground with the alliance in such an uncertain condition. I had been whisked here with Neji-San...Lady Tsunade had not wished to chance it. I still remember Gaara's expression as I had force myself to walk out of Suna beside the three ANBU that had been sent to retrieve us. The expression had both pained me, and terrified me. He had looked so hurt and uncertain, like a child who couldn't understand why something had happened but was hurt by it anyway. I had wanted so badly to run back to him. I wanted to be in his arms and have him in mine and have him tell me that everything was all right, though Gaara would never lie.

But no such thing had happened. Instead, I am a witness again my most special person as well as one of the few fighting for him. I cannot stop fighting till I have won. Not until I have won... because if I fail, I will not have to bother with setting out my own punishment...I cannot leave Gaara. I cannot, despite Lady Tsunade telling me that she shall have to recall me from Suna if I cannot win this case. It was what was decided upon, since it has been clarified that the fight had been started about me. It has been three weeks since I have seen my most special person, for the last memory to have of him, having that expression on his face, I would not be able to bear it.

Looking around the area in which we had once trained as a team and met together as friends, I feel pain twist in my heart. When had Neji-Kun- My eternal rival, great friend, trusted ally, and teammate- become Neji-San- Man who I cannot stand the touch of, someone I cannot recognize as someone who had once had a space in my heart, a stranger meaning me harm. I had once challenged him to hundreds of different challenges in this place. Most of them ridiculous, but I had wanted to prove myself to him. Now, I am trying to prove to myself that I am not frightened by him.

It is a sudden sense of not being alone anymore that makes me spin around, catching the wrist firmly and moving my body to trip my attacker so that I can begin to properly defend myself and question him on his pur-

The move had been a distraction, not an amateur mistake. A thousand needle-points of pain break open through out my whole body and I was not even aware of the wrist slipping from my grasp. I fall limply to the ground, staring up and realizing that...maybe Gaara is right. Maybe I am predictable despite my best attempts to live life to the fullest and try different and new experiences upon every chance. Otherwise, how would Neji-San know I was here? And then, everything is black, the last image in my mind is his smug expression...so reminiscent of when we were children. How things do change...

(Change of P.O.V. Neji P.O.V.)

How peaceful he looks, sleeping in the white snow. Surrounded by childhood memories. I cannot help but think that this is how a virgin should appear. So innocent he looks and so naive, dressed in a large white parka to keep the cold out. How strange, that he does not merely wear his spandex. He has done so for every winter I have known him. Condition training, so I have been told. Always, the only winter garment I have ever seen him in possession of is an orange scarf that matched his legwarmers. I refuse to admit to myself that I know who the parka belongs to. It is unimportant, and it won't matter soon enough.

Blood dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and I gently wipe it away. The Hokage is good in the arts of healing, but that does not mean that I am fully healed as of yet. I was not even sure if I could attack Lee without being caught. The Sand-nins have been watching him so closely, it had been difficult to catch him alone. pity, I had known I could not trust to speak to him of these important matters while he is able to move away yet again. He has been cowardice as of late.

I am not supposed to love him. He is meant to mean nothing more to me but a misfortunate accident from destiny to be placed on my team. Now, I cannot think of anything but the pleasure he was experiencing with that thing of evil. I am all that he should be thinking of. He should have the same dreams I have of him, he should feel what I feel. I know, that if given time, I can get him to believe that. I am capable of explaining things slowly to him and allowing him to adapt. I would have kept him in my home instead of going into hiding for a small amount of time, but then they would attempt to stop me and I would never be able to talk sense into my wayward love.

Leaning down, I was about to seal my first kiss with my obsession, about to devour those beautifully odd lips. My hand trails through raven-wing locks and clenches. My genius of hard work, you shall be mine yet. I am not petty enough to pretend that I will be your first, but I am proud enough to ignore your past mistakes. It will go unspoken between us.

"You touch him, and I won't just kill you, I'll make you wish you were dead."

I pause, my lips twitch as I follow the sound of snakes sliding on rocks to my left. There stands the Kage of the Wind Country. The demon who is not even supposed to be here. I smile coldly at him, meeting his burning cold eyes with my own teasing gaze. It cannot have Lee this time. He is mine, and this monster will never again have him. My Lee, it cannot have him. Destiny has gifted me with a second chance to fix my mistakes and claim my true soul mate.

"Hello, Kazekage. I did not know that your elders had released you from Suna. I had thought you were not allowed here while your trial is being discussed."

"Back away from him."

"No, This is the fates giving me a second chance. This time, Lee shall live with a pure body and a mind untainted by your demon traits."

"He chose me, he cannot even stand your presence anymore."

"He's confused! You have fed him lies and nonsense. He only needs time. He shall come to accept me. You are terrified that he will come to realize his mistake. That he will demand compensation for all of those years he wasted in your presence and in your bed. You are terrified that you will lose your little fuck toy to someone who can actually show him that he's loved!"

I snap out two kunai from my sleeve, not to attack it, of course. I know, that if I were in my best condition, I could kill it so that I would be able to tell Lee that he shall never have to worry about such a thing as this again. But I am not, so I shall have to take Lee and I out of here another way.

I can almost admire the blade swiftly moving to end Lee's life and my own. In this moment, we shall die together, two souls flowing into one to join the life after. Glistening as they were, so wonderfully beautiful, these two sharp edges like twins. I smile softly as I gaze down upon the man who I shall spend the last of my death with, he is so beautiful...And then everything is black, and panic fills me, because I know I had felt no flesh cut on either of these beautiful twins. Pain descends upon my entire body and air escapes in a long sigh. I have felt this before, except Lee is not here to stop the monster. And I will no longer be here to protect him from it either. My heart stops before I do, I feel it's frantic movement stop, and the last thought I ever think is 'And now, there is no one to free Lee...'

-End Flashback-Time is two weeks later is Time-backFlash (Third P.O.V.)

Pale, biting fingers clutched around lean, darkly tanned hips. Beautiful blue-green eyes, just as biting as those pale fingers, were focused with carnal pleasure upon the bearer of those tanned hips. Low keeling sounds escaped the black-haired man, clutching to the pale man who was within him. His scarred, muscled flesh flexed and shivered with each upward thrust, his erection stood out with painful need between the two. Two large, obsidian eyes were misted over with unshed tears. The pressure growing within him...it was unbearable. He couldn't take anymore, surely it had to end soon! He would die of the combined pain and pleasure of it if he doesn't cum within the next few moments.

He gasped, the tears escaping and sliding down red-stained cheeks. White teeth bit down into soft pink lips to try and stop the whimper from escaping. Why was his lover torturing him so? He needed to cum! Yet, his red-headed lover always stopped right on that edge. A guttural growl escaped his lover's throat. Stretching slightly, tears were caught on his tongue, swallowed like precious water of the Suna. Cloudy, Obsidian eyes met beautiful blue-green eyes that flashed at him as if a predator had found his prey.

Wrapping himself tighter around his predator, the embodiment of love and forgiveness that was Lee screamed for a mercy he knew was not coming. At this moment, mercy was a confusing prospect: whether to want it or not, he was unsure. With that said, Death was questionable as well...Oh Gods...this was the best he had felt in five weeks. So long since he had last touched Gaara in such ways, and had Gaara touch him in such ways... Oh Gods, so long since he had felt so free, so protected...

Finally, his impatient lover is also past his limit. Lee screamed as if to tell the stars of the joy they missed, and his most special person snarls. One hand tangling in black hair and the other pressing down between his shoulders, the redhead moves as his body as if to block his lover from those same stars. No one had to ever see Lee in such bare state again.

"G-Gaara!!! Oh, Love you, love you, love you! Oh Gods...hold me, hold me, hold me...

Gaara's eyes mere slits and his body rocking into Lee to gather the last of that pleasure, he tightens his arms around Lee. Always, never again would he release Lee. Once had nearly taken him away. If they were never separate again, Lee could never be harmed again. In return, Lee's arms are like vices around his one and only. He sobs into Gaara's shoulder, his body shaking and throbbing with his orgasm and his lover's frantic movement within him.

When Gaara is able to breathe again, he eases out of his exhausted lover, semen slips out of Lee's abused hole. Slowly, and with lazy speed, Gaara wipes Lee's essence from both of their chests and swallows it from his fingers, causing Lee to whimper again. The need for more contact was as constant as the need for comfort, could they honestly go again?

Slipping onto his hands and knees, Lee most certainly tries. They had hardly been able to see each other in the last five weeks. For three weeks, they had been no contact at all. For the past two weeks, contact had been little.

Instead of the case against Gaara being 'unexplained assault against Hyuuga, Neji', it had been turned into 'Murder 1 of Hyuuga, Neji'. In a shinobi world, murder was not based against who believed they could take the law into their own hands, it was based on whether it was necessary. This murder was necessary in all opinion minus the one of Hyuuga, Hiashi and Hyuuga, Hinata; both valiantly fought for the innocence of their murdered prodigy. Lee was the evidence that had sealed this trial: the bruises, both internal and out, had been done with precision and pointed aim towards his chakra points, disenabling him. As only a Hyuuga could do to another.

Not that, at the time, Lee was awake for it. Healing nin were not at all sure if he would wake up. The amount of internal damage and extensive danger to his chakra, how he was breathing was beyond the best of them. No one could even figure out, if Neji had succeeded in stealing him away, just how long he would have been alive. But that had not been the only problem that kept Lee from waking up. The healing nin claimed that he was tired. Mentally, physically, emotionally. It wasn't a simply case of the body healing, the mind was healing as well.

Four days ago, Lee opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Gaara. When he was able to make sure to himself that he wasn't dreaming, and that his most special person was truly there (by hugging him till he wheezed, of course, and then snogging him continuously, which Gaara was not at all against), he began crying. It was all just amazing. In a terrible way, of course. How had he not noticed before just how terrible Neji-San was? Why had he not properly defended himself?

Three days of rehabilitation was all Lee would take. He wanted to get back on the horse! He had to get stronger for sure this time. He had hardly done anything to defend himself, he had to shake himself from this depression he had thrown himself into. In return, Gaara had thrown him straight back into bed until Lee's kage had said he could get up.

Seven hours ago, they arrived home in Suna. At the gates, hundreds of people were cheering; much as it had been when Gaara had been brought back to life. Lee hardly thought it was cause for such a huge celebration, but he enjoyed it none the less. Gai-Sensei and Tenten-Kun had been his escorts back home, both of them strangely quiet. At first, Lee had misunderstood and thought that they now believed him weak. He had clung to Gaara, feeling strangely overpowered.

Two hours after that, and one strange disappearance of his team and Gaara, they all returned. Gai-Sensei was crying his manly tears and Tenten-Kun was blushing. Lee never asked what Gaara had said to them, but whatever it had been, they were no longer strangely quiet, and Gai-Sensei went on and on about how proud of Lee he was. It made his night and he couldn't help but pull out the old notebook and pencil. Gaara stayed faithfully by his side, though he flinched repeatedly when ever Gai-Sensei's volume and movement became too 'youthful'.

Fifteen minutes after that found Lee beneath Gaara in their bedroom. Lee was already panting and needy and Gaara was too busy watching his lover squirm and want to care that he was going to slow. He didn't even have the chance to tell his team goody bye before sand had encircled him and dropped him here.

Now, Lee thought about whether or not he could do it. He eyed Gaara's manhood with a blush and inquisitive eye. He wanted to, he wanted to revel in the knowledge that he was alive and that Gaara was too. He wanted to have Gaara all over him and in him just like before Neji-San had descended upon them like a wave of black dust. Trembling, he moved to his lover again, his mouth lowering to reach the slick cock that sat limply between Gaara's legs.

He never got to even touch it, forced back by a rough hand in his hair. He looked up to meet Gaara's eyes. They seared through him, burning him in places where even the blood doesn't reach. His bruising hands turned caressing. Even though his mouth was forceful upon Lee's lips. No, neither of them were ready to be done. Too many chances, so much lost time. Lee just wasn't sure if any time they spent together would be able to make up for this. It would have to do, wouldn't it?

"No, Lee. Tonight is yours. Tomorrow, you can do whatever I wish."

Lee couldn't help but chuckle, dark smudges still stood out from beneath his usually bright eyes, now somewhat dulled by the heavy betrayal. But they were not dead, and they still sparked; having someone to love you and people to stand beside you was always enough to keep you standing before the storm. Ribs peeked out of his body if a breathe was taken in too sharply, which was a testament to just how little he had been eating these past five weeks. Lee was muscle, not fat. Bone shouldn't be even possible to show.

"But Gaara...doing what you wish always pleases me. It feels good to know that I made you feel pleasure. Besides, your beautiful when you lose control. My deadly, gorgeous predatory..."

His descent back down was halted again. This time he pouted up at Gaara. Face stained red with what he wanted to do and knowing that it was embarrassing, but proud to know what it did to Gaara, he really did want to do it.

"You are mine, once I am done with you, you may do as you wish. That won't be for awhile, or until I wish for you to do so. Now lay back and do only as I say."

Leaning forward till he was level with Lee's ear, he whispered with a light growl:

"There's punishment involved if you don't do as I say when I say it, Lee. As your Kazekage, I am ordering you to lie down and only speak my name."

Lee shivered, this was something he had wanted throughout all of that time away. Sensual seduction as subtle as a bloody fight. His control taken away so that all he had to do was float on air and feel. No longer think or remember. Tonight, Gaara was going to make Lee forget he was ever betrayed. Tomorrow, he was going to tie Lee to his side with maiden hair strengthened by chakra. And up until Lee was Lee, awake and full and beautifully open, Gaara was going to make sure that no one hurt him again. This was his word and his decree. No one messes with his Lee.


End file.
